


We are Monsters

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU - Alec is a vampire, Demon Fight, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Feeding, handjob, lots of blood, slightly dominate Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Alec stepped onto the edge of the building. With his superhuman eyes he could see in the dark. Even after he was turned that didn’t stop the shadowhunter from doing his job. He still looked out for the people of New York. It was just sometimes he was caught in a grey area before friend and foe with other shadowhunters.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	We are Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: Vampire!Alec  
> Still not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it.

Alec stepped onto the edge of the building. With his superhuman eyes he could see in the dark. Even after he was turned that didn’t stop the shadowhunter from doing his job. He still looked out for the people of New York. It was just sometimes he was caught in a grey area before friend and foe with other shadowhunters.

His head turned as he heard a scream from an alley. Jumping off the building he landed on the ground several floors below and started running. By the time he got to the alley the demon was closing on a young dark haired woman. It looked like she was out for a walk or on her way home when the demon appeared. Alec pulled his bow back and sent an arrow flying into the demon’s back. It roared and turned around.

“Why don’t you pick one someone your own size.” He pulled out his new blade. He could no longer activate his old blades, the names of the angels caught in his throat when he tried to say them. So his wonderful boyfriend had taken one of the old blades and charmed it to give the same effect without activation. It had caused the silver sword to turn black, but it worked the same.

The demon came running at him. One more arrow then he launched himself at the screaming demon. Even faster than he had ever been before demons were still just as quick. The long claws reached out to skewer him only to have Alec cut off that arm. For a moment he felt he had the upper hand, but Alec was not quick enough to get the other arm before it came down, cutting his arm almost to ribbons. Shit. his blood started to flow from his arm, even being a vampire he could not heal such a wound by himself. He would need new blood. First demon, then blood.

With one arm effectively out of commission he used the other to fight the demon back. During the fight it had started to rain, washing away the blood but also stinging the raw flesh. With the last of his energy his new blade came down cutting the monster in half before it dissolved into ichor. He staggered a little, leaning against the wall under a small awning. Tipping his head back tried to clear his head enough to call out for help.

“Alexander!” Looking up he saw his gorgeous boyfriend running towards him.

“The girl.” He groaned out. Where was she?

“I got her out of here and she will not remember a thing.” Magnus examined the streaded limb. “Hold still.” Soothing blue magic came from Magnus’s hand and surrounded his arm. The skin started to stitch itself back together. His arm might be fixed but he needed blood and he had a perfect candidate. Leaning forward Alec brushed his nose against the raven haired man’s neck and breathed.

Blood had its own scent. It was irony and tangy. The first time he had tasted blood he had hated how much he wanted it, but that had been months ago. He now craved it, but he craved it from one person only. Each person had their own smell that added to the blood. Izzy was sweet and flowery, Jace was earthy like freshly polished leather, and Clary was a meadow after the rain. While they all smelled good, only Magnus made his fangs extend. Magnus was a mixture of sandalwood and mahogany with something dark that he could not pin down.

“Take what you need.” Magnus moved his neck for the other to get a better angle. Alec breathed deeply, fangs fully extended before he pierced the skin. Magnus went still then moaned. The initial bite was painful, until the venom of the vampire got into his veins.

When Magnus had said goodbye to Camille he thought he had said goodbye to this too, but then Alec was turned and he was back being the willing doner. He always went out with Alec hunting demons. If something like this happened then Alec could not heal himself and possibly kill an unsuspecting mundane. Plus he also got off being fed from.

Alec pulled back, licking at the blood that ran down Magnus’ neck, staining the copper skin with red. Feeding also made Alec very turned on. He pushed the other against the door they were next and kissed him. Magnus could taste the blood and while he didn’t care for it, the dominance still made him buck against Alec.

Quick, sexual experiences like this had become more common after Alec turned. While he still didn’t like that someone could see them he still wanted Magnus. Reaching in he undid the button on Magnus’ jeans and reached in. Magnus moaned and grabbed on to Alec’s arms to keep him steady.

Alec’ hand curled around his cock and started pulling as the man himself went back in for a kiss. If Magnus was a betting man, and most of the time he was, he would bet on exactly what would happen next. Alec would pull a fantastic orgasm from the warlock. One that caused his toes to curl, his breath to catch, and his eyes to cross. He knew he had to be a sight looking like he was having an out of body experience. Then Alec would clean him up, usually with his mouth, and they would portal home.

Only at home would Alec finally let go and take Magnus against the nearest wall. It would be hard and fast and his body would have bruises. The next morning Alec would apologize up and down and beg for forgiveness. He never had to because Magnus loved it. He loved being sore and wearing Alec’s marks on him for days. Most of their love making was never that rough.

A rough thumb ran over his slit and pulled Magnus back to the here and now.

“Alex-ander!” He gasped, his head hitting the wall behind him. Leaning in Alec bit the other side of his boyfriend’s neck. Well that was new. The added bite and venom made the warlock arch and come against his shadowhunter boyfriend. Damn, he had not come that quick in centuries.

Panting he looked up to see Alec pull his hand from Magnus’ jeans and lick the slightly white translucent fluid off his hand.

“By, Lilith...” Alec grinned at him. If one thing had changed about Alec it was this. He was more sexually forward, at least during feeding time.

“We’re getting wet. We should probably get back home.” His shadowhunter said zipping the other back up.

“Oh, my dear. If you wanted me to get wet, all you had to do was ask.” There was the flush of embarrassment across Alec’s face. “Let’s get home. We both know we will not be satisfied until you are buried balls deep inside me.” The warlock pulled Alec back in for a kiss and snapped his fingers.

The portal opened behind them and Magnus pushed his boyfriend through. While he liked when Alec took over Magnus had to admit that he still enjoyed pushing his lover around. With a smile he stepped into the portal and a moment later the alley was quiet as it had been before the demon and the downworlder lovers had shattered the soundless night.


End file.
